must Get oout
by Ms.Jen Cullen
Summary: free writers anmd reader muscial cue one shot : its okay Jake he finds out that Bella moved on and when he finds out who its was he just needs one more night with bella before he decide to move.


One shot

must get out

It was two days before I had to leave for the road. And Bella couldn't come with me since had more important things to do like hang out with Edward, Yes Edward that I know for a fact , she always loved him more then she loved me . It was it no fair we had end . All I have been thinking about was her yes Bella how much I loved her and will miss her so much . My life won't be the same with out her I want to be the one to be with her but she has chosen the one that's not safe , I know he will Break her no one. I could be wrong , I got to stop thinking about . This also might be my last time to see her ./ What am I going to do now. I am not the same Jake I use to be . SO its not going to working to with Bella and Me so I have to leave. It hurts me see her with me . Every time I look around I see them together and its sicking . I told my dad that I got to leave so I don't think about her . I know it will take time to get over her , but I know deep in my heart that I will always love her. As I thought back when we were together I thought she was happy but I guess I was now and now that I had to leave its kills me too.

It will kill me more if I stay here and watch both of them . I wanted to leave without saying good bye to her Cuz I know it will hurt her to see me go but I has no choice . Poor Bella what is she going to do when I am not here. I can't stand it I got to tell her the news that I am leaving cuz she hurt me when she broken up with me. I did know where to go I have no place her in Washington anymore, thees no use for me the one reason I am here it is now gone she break me heart and told me its over . What did I do to deserve this, nothing. Yes I did absolutely did nothing to hurt her but I get my heart ripped out of my body. At that Point I was already in tears. I have to admitted to myself that its over. But I can't. I went to the bathroom and crying and try not to think about her . But it was hard. I was about to wash my face when I heard a knocking on the bathroom door.

"Jake, the phone is for you?" My sister say

"Who is it." I ask

I damn well knew who it was , her, Yes Bella, What does she want why is she calling me, is it because Her new man isn't home. I didn't want to get over of the bathroom or even talk to her. What do I do now ? My soul mate find someone new. And I am all Alone. More tear tears fall from my eyes now . **B**ella Baby , I love you, why does this have to come to this meaning to end. I sat on the toilet with my face in my hands. Rachel was still knocking on the door. DO I talk to her or not ? That's my decision to make. Do I want to hurt her or not ? I don't know what to do? She hurt me so much when she told me that its over .

"Jacob Black come out of there right now?" She yelled

" Why should I ?" I yelled back.

"Bella really wants to talk to you." She says

"Fine ." I reply as I got up and walked to unlock the door and swing it open almost knocking my sister over.

"Jacob what is going on with you?" She ask

" I don't want to talk about it ." I answered as I took the phone from her and walked back into my room and slammed the door behind me. Why Am I doping this meaning talking to Bella. Jacob you got to face the facts, man.

"Hello." I says

"Hey Jake, its about time you came to the phone." She reply

"Bella , don't Start!" I says

"Start what?" She ask

" You know being scarcated ." I answered

"I am not , I have been waiting for 10 minutes ." She say

"Well what do you want?" I ask

" I just wanted to see if everything is okay." She answer

" What do you mean?" I ask

"You know after the break up." She answered

Hear we go again the B word. I was starting to calm down but once she said that word , tears filled my eyes once again. I heart my heart break again, I wish she wouldn't have said that. But she did. I went to look at our picture that we had done a few weeks ago. She seemed happy or was it just a put on.. I place it back on my dresser.

"Jake , are you still there." She ask

" Sorry I was just looking at our picture." I answered

" You know I felt bad to break up with you." She say

" You could have fooled me." I retorted

"You know what Jake Black, I did everything under my power to not do this to you and this how you react to this." She yelled

" You don't have to yell." I say as I wiped my eyes .

"SORYY JACOB." She reply

" Bells you know I also tried everything to make you happy." I say

"Jake it didn't work out , we have been together since we were 15 and yes I was happy in the beginning , And When I met Edward I had a choice to stay with you and try to make thing work or make my life better with him." She reply

" So after 4 years with me you want to end our relationship over him." I say

Here we go an other fight over the phone. I wasn't going to like this at all. Right now I felt like my life end right in front of me . Which so It did, I finally made up my mind on leaving Washington for good. And leaving my old life behind maybe it would be better that way.

" Jake, I still over you and will but We never went anywhere the last few months that we were together." She reply

"SO that's why you left me for him." I had to ask that

"That's one reason why , there are other too but I don't want to talk about it." She answered

"SO if I were to take you out you would have a better change with stay with me ." I ask

"Yeah probably ." she answered

I walked over to my window and stared out . I had no choice but to ask her if I could see her one last time before I leave. And Hoping she will agree , that's when I will tell her that I am leaving and not coming back. So she can forget all about me and our past. It will be harder for me then to her. And I know she will forget about me .

"Bella, would you agree with me on something?" I ask

"What is it Jake?" she asked instead of answering my question

"Well I would like to see you just you no one else, please !" I answered

"Um , well I guess it won't hurt if I do , when do you want to see me ." She ask

" how about tonight !" I ask

"I guess tonight will work." she answered

" Around 8ish or so?" I ask

"Yeah I'll be over around 5 of 8." She answered

" Thanks I reply As I began to feel the argu of her touch on last time.

" Okay I'll have Edward drop me off and you can drive me home." she says

"Sound good,." I reply I kind of like the idea of that more time to myself

"Alright then I'll see you around then, Bye." she say as she hang up the receiver. I put the phone down and trying to think of what do I say to her about me leaving. Its to hard to think right now . I'll make snacks and something to drink for us . Than maybe I carry her to my room for one more night together. Before I am off . I was thinking if I drive her home I'll just take off. This is the hardest thing I will have to do leave Washington .

I walked down stair to our kitchen and find some snacks and see if we have soda. Which we did have thanks God . I was getting everything ready for our little time together when I heard knocking coming from the living room door. I drop what I was doing and walked over to the door, there stood Sam and Emily. Great I thought what now? I didn't want to answer the door but It won't be nice of me not to invite them in for at least for a little while . SO I open the door and let them in. Emily looked beautiful as always and Sam looked the same an normal . 

What brings you here?" I ask

" I wanted to see you ." Sam answered

"How did ya know I was leaving ." I ask

" Our pack can read minds and knows your thoughts, remember." he answered

"Oh Right." I say

and since Bella is coming over we thought we would stop by before she comes." He reply

"Well we will miss you bro." Sam say as he pat me on the shoulders.

" Yeah , Have a nice trip." Emily chined in.

" Thanks I reply as I gave Em, I hug.

Tears begin to fall from my eyes again. When I hugged Emily . I was starting not to want to move but it would be best for us since I know it would be hard to me and when I see her with him it will break my heart even more. As I pulled away from her I realized they were like Family . And to see me leave it will hurt them as well. But I know they will find me someday and happier. I hope . Which it may never be. But as long as I'm not here I won't see Bella with him.

" It would be okay bro." Sam say

" I hope so." I reply

"It will in time. " He say

" I just need to get my head straight ."I reply

"Well we should let you go now ." He say as he walked to the door.

"Thanks , I will give ya a call sometime." I reply as I open the door for them to walk out.

After they left I finish getting everything ready for us . I just hope she will not take this the wrong way . I walked in to the living room to wait for her to get over here, of course he had to break her over . Well maybe that was a plus sign that he did , Well at least he is willing to make her happy. Only 1 ½ hour half she will be coming over . I just can't wait to see her one last time I thought this might change her mind , but it might be it worst. She won't expect this time not, I just need to make love to her one last time .All I have been thinking that she will regret having sex with me and Edward might kill me if he finds out where I'm going . But its worth it you know. I tried to relax for a while until she would be here. I just need to relax so I can find what I want to tell her.

Around 7:55 pm my door bell rang so I got up and walked over to the door to answer it, as I open the door there stood my girl of my dreams Bella. I guesture for her to come in. She looked more beautiful then ever . I just had to smile when I saw her . I followed her to the kicten. I pulled out a chair for her and I sat down besides her wanted more of her but I knew it wasn't going to work. I reached for two cans of coke and headed her a can. I wanted to kiss her. We sat there in silence for a monet before she said something .

"Jake what is it that you want to see me for ." She ask

"I only have two days before I leave." I answered

"Your leaving Washington ." she ask

"Yes , I think its best for both of us ."I answered as I looked down.

"I thought we were going to stay friends." she say

"I did too but everytime I see you with him it breaks up heart." I respoind

"So thats it your leave me to start over." she ask sounding hurt.

"Yes so I wanted to see you before I leave." I answered

The look on her face was shock and hurt . I wish I could do anything to me make her smile. I was afraid that if I carried her to my room she would freak out and tell me that I am a jerk but I did want I wanted. I walked up behind her and begin to message her shoulder so she could relax. I kiss her on the head.

"Bells, I love you so much I just wish you could see it."

" Jake I know you love me , its just that I fell in love with Edward and I am happy now. "

I picked her up and lifted her up and carried her to my room like I wanted to. She seen shocked and worried. I whispered in her ear , just one more time before I leave . She didn't say a word she knew that I wont give up until I had what I want. So I put her down on the floor and closed the door and lock it. She smiled.

"Just one more time." I begged her

"Fine this is it she reply as she took of you blouse and bra next she took off her jeans and panties then she layed on my bed waiting for me to come over. I got undress slowly to make sure it was what I wanted . As soon as I was nude I pulled out a condom and place it over my Penis and layed on the top of her and I started to tease her enterance then I push myself inside of her and begin to have sex with her one last time. I could feel her getting tight and tight which means She was enjoying it.

I know this isn't going to make her come back to me but it was for a piece of mind that I know we were over.


End file.
